LE BILAN
by Morgane d'Avalon
Summary: One Shot, Remus se souvient de Poudlard. Son amitié avec les maraudeurs et son amour pour Severus. Quelques lignes, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient au génie de JKR... sauf mon Eliselle hihi :D**

** LE BILAN **

J'avais tout ce que je n'avais jamais eut auparavant : des amis, un amant, des bonnes notes, de quoi être heureux. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, c'est certain. C'est la richesse du cœur qui compte, c'est grâce à vous que je l'ai appris messieurs les Maraudeurs. On peut être aimé pour soi-même, c'est ce que tu m'as appris mon cher Severus.  
Avant Poudlard, je n'étais qu'un gamin un peu renfermé, solitaire et complexé. J'étais Remus John Lupin, le trouillard, la feuille tremblante. J'avais peur de moi-même, de ma condition de loup garou. Vous m'avez aidé les gars, peut on avoir plus de chance que je n'en ai eut alors ? Je ne crois pas. Pour moi, vous êtes devenus animagi, hors la loi aussi, belle preuve d'amitié. Je vous en remercie encore.

_En quatrième année, Severus, mon tendre et passionné Sevy._  
Ca a dérapé quand ? Je ne sais même plus. Un devoir sur je ne sais quel champignon, qui rentrait dans la composition d'un philtre d'amour. Juste un parchemin à faire, et un exposé ensemble sur les dangers de ce genre de potion. On a eut du mal à travailler ensemble, Serpentard et Gryffondor, Maraudeur et Servilo, toi et moi.  
Nous y sommes arrivés, meilleure note de la classe, et l'envie de se parler en dehors des cours, juste des devoirs au début.  
Puis ça a changé, on a même pris le thé ensemble. Il y avait cette salle de cours toujours vide, tu te rappelles ? On y allait et on y passait des heures, c'était mes heures de « travail à la bibliothèque ». Et puis les sujets de conversation ont changé, des herbes aux remarques stupides sur les autres élèves, aux problèmes de gars, les premiers émois.  
Tes bras, une caresse sur la joue et nous sommes devenus des découvreurs. Découvrir les baiser, l'effet d'une peau contre l'autre, la chaleur humaine, nos premières caresses. Nous devenions amoureux. C'était une période heureuse mais pleine de mensonges.

_Je te mentais à toi : « non, ma mère est souvent malade ! Une maladie rare, elle a besoin de moi ! » ; Je mentais aux Maraudeurs « bibliothèque, j'étais avec Eliselle ! Elle a besoin d'un coup de pouce en histoire ». Ca a duré très longtemps, un an presque._  
Ca me rendait malade, tu étais attaché à moi, trop parfois, possessif, cruel dans tes remarques sur mon amitié avec des « Princes de la conneries, de l'orgueil ». Et Sirius qui de l'autre côté te haïssait. Aucune raison a cela, juste une haine ordinaire, comme un chien et un chat.  
Il devenait jaloux, curieux de savoir pourquoi je fréquentais des serpentards. Eliselle, notre douce poupée de porcelaine, notre cadette, ta seule amie, et la mienne aussi.  
Elle qui nous couvait, nous protégeait des autres, notre mascotte.Elle était amoureuse de toi et pourtant, elle nous laissait faire l'amour et nous aimer. Invraisemblable, une Iseult aux blanches mains, comme dans la légende Tristan et Iseult.J'étais peut être ton Iseult, mariée, fidèle mais éperdument fou de toi. Je n'imaginais pas vivre loin de toi, pourtant…

Tu as été trop curieux, et si je t'avais dit la vérité ? Je ne pense pas que cela aurait changé grand-chose, tu es un Serpentard dans l'âme. Tu as fouiné, les Maraudeurs te détestaient, tu as souffert, et moi aussi, ne rien pouvoir faire, ni prendre réellement parti. On s'était promis de garder cette liaison secrète, un serment fait dans le feu de la passion. Sirius a tout découvert, parce que sa petite amie, Airelle en avait assez de voir Eliselle souffrir. Sa sœur, ce qui a déclenché la folie de Sirius . Il ne m'a rien dit, il a tout gardé pour lui, il s'est tut, blessé, trahi.  
Il t'a tendu un piège, et je t'ai perdu ! Mon bel amour !  
La plus grande engueulade de ma vie, Sirius m'a haït un court instant. Si James n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais peut être tué, la colère m'aveuglait.  
« Tu nous a tous trahit ! Tu couches avec ce rat ! Je te croyais notre ami, Remus !  
- JE L'AIME ! Mais ça tu ne peux pas comprendre, puisque tu rejettes tout ce qui pourrait être de l'attachement, Sirius ! Tu as peur ! lui ai-je hurlé à la figure . Il y a eut un silence, lourd, j'ai entendu quelque chose se briser. Paddy s'est calmé, et dit calmement :  
« - Oui, j'ai peur. De te perdre ! Je t'aime Remus, je vous aime tous les trois, vous êtes ma famille. Il est hors de question que je vous perde ! A-t-il avoué.  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de quitter les Maraudeurs, vous êtes ma famille aussi, mais je l'aime, Paddy. Ne me le reproche pas ! Le suppliais je »  
Il a fallut un certain temps avant qu'on ne se pardonne, mais notre amitié passa au dessus de cela, et le pardon a été prononcé. Mais toi, Severus, tu m'as dit qu'une chose : je suis mort

Eliselle fut près de toi et essaya de te guérir, elle continua d'être le lien entre nous malgré tes interdictions et ta jalousie. Elle est la seule femme à te tenir tête, je sais qu'aucun de tes autres amants femme ou homme n'y arriva.On a terminé nos études, et tu as rejoins Voldemort. Fidèle, aimante, elle t'a suivi. Et moi, j'ai fermé la page de mon adolescence, et entamer le chemin vers l'avenir sombre qui nous attendait...

Voilà, juste un bout de regret et de souvenirs de Remus, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez sincèrement. ... Remus severus mon couple préféré , un essai


End file.
